rockagefandomcom-20200214-history
Embassy
Basic Information Early civilizations realized that warfare was not the best way for a nation’s development. Friendly contact with neighboring cities became the best way for an individual city to survive. Envoys were sent to other cities to establish good relationships or to attempt avoid unnecessary war. The envoys lived and worked in an embassy in the other city. Embassy Function When you setup your Embassy(Lv.1) in your city, you can'' join the tribes'' created by the other players. When your Embassy reaches Lv.2, you can create your own tribe, grant it a brilliant name and to recruit your members. Tribe Management How to manage a tribe Click Embassy and click View button on the panel to reach management pannel. Default Panel In Default Panel, you will see all the detailed information of the tribe you are in, such as tribe leader, founder, how many members, ranking among all tribes, prestige, tribe description, current announcment etc. You can also find which tribes are friendly to yours, while which are hostile. Manage Members Members: All tribe members can be found here. Click the Eye button to find detailed information. You can also add target member as a friend, send PM to this member. If you are the leader of the tribe, you can also change target member’s position in the tribe, as well as expel the member. Tribe Battles Click Tirbe Battle, you will see a battle list. The battles on the list are joined by any of the member in your tribe. Tribe Events In Tribe Events panel, you will see the members applied to join/joined/quit your tribe. You can also see who got promoted. Management Panel In this panel, you can see all the management function here. If you are a member of a tribe, some of the buttons are in gray which means you are unable to proceed that action. If you are a leader of a tribe, all of these buttons are available to you. You can review requests to join your tribe, modify tribe introduction, invite others to join your tribe, appoint members to a different position, send PMs, resign, transfer leadership, change your diplomacy, manage sub tribe, or even quit the tribe. Tribe List You can see all the exsited tribes in Tribe List. If you don’t have a tribe, you can join one tribe you like. Click View button to apply your membership. If you are a leader of a tribe, you can also send request to become a sub tribe to another larger tribe too. Membership Member Official Senior Deputy Leader Leader Tips Reinforcement Being in a same tribe, members can reinforce each other for defence. You can send out your troops to the city of the other member in the same tribe. If you are reinforcing an ally, send your troops fully laden with food, they may overstay their own supply and become a burden to the city they are aiding. Remember to send intermittent transports of additional supplies food love to the reinforcers so they may not cause any negative reports to be generated on the members account. At most there are up to 12 armies in reinforcement. Having Embassy in each town means that allies can garrison troops in your town which might be necessary if attacked. You have to select the “allow troops of allied members to garrison your current city” option in the embassy to allow your alliance teammates to support you. Increase Alliance Limit You need to buy “Recruit Order” to increase your alliance limit to 100. To use it, you also need a Lv 2.+ Embassy. Requirements Category:Structure